emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown river
In Emmerdale, there is a river which flows through fields and woodland near the village. The river is in the parish of Emmerdale but is some distance from the actual village. The river was the site of a grissly murder in January 1986 when nasty quarry owner Harry Mowlam was killed. It is probably connected to, but a different river to the River Emm, which is a narrower river and flows through the village, past the cemetery. History 1972-present In 1982, Jackie Merrick and Teddy Hooson were arguing by the river, and this lead to a huge fight near one of the bridges going over the river. In 1986, Harry Mowlam wanted to get even with his arch rival Matt Skilbeck. He was loading some of Matt's sheep into his truck. Matt tried to stop him, so Mowlam crashed the truck into a wall. They had a huge fight by the river. Mowlam tripped and fell down the riverbank. Mowlam vowed revenge. The next day, Henry Wilks went for a morning walk and noticed something odd laying by the river. It was a dead body, and Harry Mowlam's dead body, which was badly beaten. Henry phoned the police and within about half an hour, about 10 coppers and several forensic officers were at the murder site. Matt was arrested and charged with murder. He was not sure if he killed Mowlam as he had a blackout. It soon transpired that Mowlam's body was found 20 yards away from where Matt last saw him alive. Matt could not drag a man almost twice his size downstream in his temporarily dazed state. The real killer was Derek Warner, and Matt was cleared. In February 1988, Jack Sugden took Barbara for a walk down country lanes, and they crossed a bridge over the river where they kissed passionately. The bridge was a short distance away from the bridge near where Harry Mowlam was killed 2 years earlier. In June 2016, local farmer James Barton drove over the same bridge where Jack kissed Barbara 28 years earlier. James found Chas Dingle near the bridge. Gallery Emmie jackie teddy fight pic 12.png|Jackie and Teddy fall into the river during a fight in 1982. MowlamFalls.png|In 1986, after a fight with rival Matt Skilbeck, Harry Mowlam falls down the river bank. Emmie mowlam in water.png|Mowlam sits up in the river, vowing revenge on Matt and his friends and family. MowlamDead.png|The following day, Henry Wilks finds the badly beaten dead body of Harry Mowlam. Emmie cops swarm mowlam dead body.png|Police and forensics are all over the scene, and Matt is arrested for the murder, but released on bail. Emmie riverbank where mowlam was killed.png|Henry says Harry's body was found 20 yards away from where Matt last saw him alive, and the police measure the distance. The real killer was Derek Warner and Matt is cleared. Ep1224.png|2 years after Mowlam's killing by the river, Jack Sugden kisses Barbara on a bridge over the river. Emmie bridge jun 2016 also seen feb 1988.png|James Barton drives over the river bridge in 2016. Category:Places in Emmerdale Village. Category:Woodland, rivers or hills in Emmerdale Village.